crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-10
This is what happened on Monday, September 10, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy - - > Dream Space Early that morning, in Kayda's dream space, Laneth has a faceoff with Debra.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 3 The battle rages, eventually forcing Kayda to face her root insecurity.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 4 Mrs. Horton joins the dream space and sends Lanie home. Then she has a short discussion with Wyatt and The Kodiak, who disclose that Coyote has been meddling. Mrs. Horton rejoins the real world and attempts to bring Laneth in. She fails; the worst-case scenario has come true. Coyote has a talk with Laneth. He evemtually tempts her. - - > Whateley Before dawn, Lanie has a heart-to-heart talk with Kayda. Before dawn, Coyote inserts Laneth into the school at a location where the wards are weakest. After a brief altercation with Officer Trews she runs to hide. She sees herself in a mirror in a toilet, marveling that she's lost 10 years and is better dressed than she has ever been. Later that morning, before breakfast, Chou returns from her morning workout to find Kayda bubbly and happy. They discuss what has happened. Tansy beats the Headmistress to Administration. She suggests a class in deportment, having found out that Kayda changed sex and never got the childhood training in being a girl. Then they discuss the issue in FUBAR’s email message. Mrs. Carson tells her she’s going to be teaching that class in deportment in Poe. See Mrs. Horton in Poe Cottage.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 3 At breakfast, Kayda, Lanie and Lanie work out schedules so that none of them will feel slighted. While Leanne is busy cleaning, Jade animates her new white lion and decides to mess with Leanne. Leanne eventually figures out the game. They chase Danny for a bit and then head for the Crystal Hall for lunch. Hank and Ayla are a bit bemused by the action.And All Who Sail In Her Elizabeth Carson tells Lt. Trout that she’s not going to clamp down on Eldritch, and that further he’s the one on notice.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 3 Fey and Eldritch have a long discussion in The Grove about Fey’s mistakes with Hank, among others. That afternoon, Leanne tells Hank that Nikki has gone to the Grove. Then Toni tells him that Ayla is having some difficulty with Mr. Williams, the history teacher. Then she tells him to talk to Nikki. Leanne goes to the Grove and has a long talk with Nikki. They become better acquainted. Hank waits at the edge of the Grove for Nikki to come out. Fey suddenly makes a connection: Leanne’s personality is Hannah’s personality from before she manifested and became Hank. Tansy is given a pop quiz by Sensei Ito and Amelia Hartford. She is to steal a mystic jewel from a sleazy lawyer. Elaine breaks down in Auto Shop, staring at the same set of tools for five minutes before moving. Melvin Donner calls Mrs. Horton and asks if there is anything she should know. Then he takes her to Poe himself. Mrs. Horton thinks about what she had done, and faces the awful truth: somehow, Laneth, daughter of Joan, was in the material world. Tansy finds the safe, cracks it and retrieves the jewels. Then she’s attacked by Montana. Montana starts beating her. She defends herself by blowing his brains out. It was an accident - she mistook her force pistol for the machine pistol. She goes catatonic at what she’s done. Fubar has a short conversation with Miranda. Early in the evening Jerry Mendez watches Bobby Earl Fields return with Ian McTavish and Hardsell. He notices that Ian has a bit of something extra, and makes a deal with him.My Fair 'Shine: Part 1 That evening, in the dinner line, Bobby Earl apologizes to Elaine Nalley for the misunderstanding of what had actually happened between their two grandparents. Then Alexis breaks in and invites Bobby Earl to dinner in Le Bistro. At dinner Team Kimba discusses things, including how far Leanne can be from Hank and still use his PK field. That evening, the Ghost Walkers have a sim against some robbers, lead by the Mighty Moose (Lancer in disguise). After the sim match with the GhostWalkers, Lily berates Hank about how bad his monolog was. Later that evening, Bobby Earl talks with Jerry Mendez in Security. They strike a tentative deal. He calls his contact back home to get the small experimental still delivered, using Mr. Mendez’ contacts in Berlin. Fairbanks, Alaska. Natalie Mahren starts shaking Child Protective Services to find out where her daughter is. Notes Fey in The Grove is inconsistent between whether Eldritch or Leanne talked to her. Early stories suggest that it's not possible for students in the Workshop to make an actual light saber, and getting close is somewhat of a rite of passage;. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline